Entre Rêve et Réalité
by Maldorana
Summary: Jessie fait des rêves plutôt étranges depuis quelques temps... Lesquels ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ce sera encore la faute de James ?
1. Un Rêve nommé Désir

**N/A : Petit bisou en passant à rose-violette-pokémon. Bonne lecture !**

Elle pouvait sentir sa peau glisser contre la sienne au rythme de ses mouvements. Ses mains parcouraient son corps nu avec une envie dévorante. Son souffle chaud et les mille baisers dans son cou la faisaient vibrer de plaisir un peu plus chaque seconde. Enfin, le jeune homme se redressa légèrement et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Son regard était électrisant.

-James… Susurra-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il se jeta sur ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent de plus belle. La jeune femme ne put retenir un soupir d'excitation, alors que leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans un ballet endiablé. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassée comme ça. Avec autant de passion, d'envie. Elle se sentait désirée. Elle se sentait plus femme que jamais.

Elle resserra son emprise sur son amant, sentant son cœur battre au même rythme effréné que le sien. La jeune femme gémit de plaisir lorsqu'il mit fin à leur langoureux baiser pour aller embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps. La tension monta encore d'un cran lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il descendait de plus en plus bas, en direction de son entre-jambe. Elle sentait à présent ses lèvres humides sur son bas-ventre.

* * *

Jessie se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa tout de suite en prenant une soudaine inspiration. Hébétée, elle posa une main sur sa poitrine en attendant que son rythme cardiaque ne ralentisse. Elle respirait de manière assez anarchique et fixait le sol devant elle. L'obscurité était presque totale. Il était encore tard dans la nuit.

Elle risqua un regard de côté en direction de ses compagnons et fut soulagée de voir qu'elle ne les avait pas réveillés. Il était hors de question qu'elle ait à s'expliquer devant qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle rêvait de James, et elle devait avouer que cela la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

L'exemple le plus flagrant était sans doute le dernier incident en date. Lorsqu'en déclamant leur devise une énième fois devant les morveux, elle ne put s'empêcher de réciter, les yeux rivés sur James : « La Team Rocket, meilleurs pour les ébats, vous ne trouverez pas ! ».

Elle aurait pu mourir de honte à la vue de tous les regards stupéfaits braqués sur elle.

Dans ses rêves, il était si doux, si tendre... Pour ensuite devenir si fougueux et enflammé. Elle était incapable de lui résister, et à chaque fois tombait dans ses bras et prenait un plaisir surnaturel à presser son corps contre le sien et à l'embrasser langoureusement.

Avec de tels souvenirs, il lui était impossible de se comporter normalement en présence de son coéquipier. Aussi différemment qu'il agissait dans la réalité, il restait bel et bien James.

Elle soupira. Tout cela était de la faute de ce satané Excellangue…

A SUIVRE...


	2. Bon Appetit Excellangue

Tout cela était de la faute de ce satané Excellangue. Elle se souvenait en détails de cette soirée, où tout avait commencé…

Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient installés en montagne pour camper. La température était très basse et le vent leur glaçait le sang. Miaouss était allé chercher du bois avec Empiflor et Excellangue, pendant que James tentait d'allumer un feu avec les quelques brindilles dont il disposait. Jessie, quant à elle, observait les environs à la jumelle pour essayer de repérer les morveux, qu'ils avaient suivis jusque-là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les pokémons étaient revenus avec leur marchandise et on pouvait déjà apercevoir un petit feu aux pieds du jeune homme. Le ventre de Jessie émit alors un gargouillis, et elle se retourna vers son coéquipier.

-James, c'est bientôt prêt j'espère, gémit-elle en grelottant. Je meure de faim.

-Une minute, j'essaye d'abord de faire en sorte que le feu ne s'éteigne pas.

Le jeune homme rajouta encore quelques buches, pendant que les trois pokémons s'approchaient du feu pour se réchauffer. Jessie, elle, se traina vers eux en tremblant. Elle pouvait à peine bouger.

-Je vais… M… Mourir… De froid… Articula-t-elle difficilement.

-Où en sont les morveux ? L'interrogea Miaouss en tendant ses pattes vers le feu.

-Comme d'habitude, ils ont fait ami-ami avec le propriétaire d'un chalet, et ils sont en train de se goinfrer, bien au chaud, répliqua la jeune femme sur un ton amer.

Miaouss soupira.

-Pffff, c'est toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance.

Le petit groupe luttait désespérément contre la faim, et même les pokémons ne pouvaient empêcher leurs ventres de gargouiller. Heureusement, au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, le feu devenait de plus en plus grand et chaud.

-Voilà ! S'exclama joyeusement James. Jessie, les provisions sont dans ton sac, il me semble.

Jessie lui lança un regard mauvais. Hors de question qu'elle y aille, elle venait tout juste de s'asseoir ! Il n'avait qu'à y aller, lui. D'entre tous, c'était lui qui avait surement le moins froid, étant donné qu'il s'occupait de faire du feu depuis plus d'une heure.

La jeune femme allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui cracher à la figure le fond de sa pensée, lorsqu'elle réalisa quelque chose. Les boites de nourriture étaient tout au fond du sac, et James allait devoir fouiller son sac A ELLE pour les trouver.

Après un soupir, elle se tourna vers Excellangue.

-Excellangue, amène-moi mon sac.

Le ventre du pokémon émit un nouveau gargouillis, alors qu'il se tournait en direction du sac. Il s'en saisit grâce à sa langue, mais au moment de le reposer près de sa maîtresse, il renifla à l'intérieur une odeur de nourriture. Il ne put résister plus longtemps, et englouti l'objet d'une traite.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce d'imbécile ? Hurla Jessie en sautant sur ses jambes. Recrache ça tout de suite !

Son pokémon lui lança un regard abattu, puis finit par obéir. Le sac atterrit dans l'herbe, au milieu d'une grande flaque de bave. Voyant cela, Jessie resta pétrifiée quelques secondes.

-Aaaahhhh ! Regarde ce que tu as fait à mes affaires ! Se lamenta-t-elle.

Toutes les affaires personnelles de la jeune femme étaient répandues sur le sol et baignaient dans la salive d'Excellangue. Jessie saisit sa pokéball et le fit revenir immédiatement.

Miaouss aperçu tout de suite quelques boites de nourriture au milieu de tout le reste, et s'en saisit.

-Au moins, on aura de quoi manger, dit-il en les faisant passer à James.

Le jeune homme s'empressa de les faire cuire, et ils mangèrent un maigre repas. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jessie grelottait toujours près du feu. Dans ces moments-là, elle regrettait presque d'avoir raccourci son uniforme de la Team Rocket pour paraitre plus séduisante. Elle en ressentait d'autant plus les effets du froid.

Elle paraissait incapable de bouger et fixait un point droit devant elle, en entendant James et Miaouss discuter. Ils avaient tous les deux sorti leurs couvertures de leurs sacs et s'étaient enveloppés dedans. Quelle chance ils avaient. Sa couverture à elle était surement toute mouillée à présent.

A SUIVRE...

**Prochain chapitre : "Free hugs" !**


	3. Free Hugs

**A/N : GROS GROS coup de cœur pour ce chapitre. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez :P  
**

Jessie paraissait incapable de bouger et fixait un point droit devant elle, en entendant James et Miaouss discuter. Ils avaient tous les deux sortit leurs couvertures de leurs sacs et s'étaient enveloppés dedans. Quelle chance ils avaient. Sa couverture à elle était surement toute mouillée à présent.

Mais elle préféra ne plus penser à cela, et se concentra sur la conversation qu'avaient ses deux amis.

-J'ai encore faim, gémit le chat pokémon.

-C'est tout ce qu'on avait. Le reste est dans le ventre d'Excellangue, soupira James en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Jessie.

Il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis qu'elle avait rappelé son pokémon. C'était plutôt inhabituel, se dit-il, pensif. Il l'observa plus minutieusement et s'aperçut qu'elle grelottait et semblait avoir le regard fixé sur ses effets personnels, maintenant dégoulinants de bave.

Le jeune homme abandonna sa conversation avec Miaouss et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

-Jessie ? Tout va bien ?

-Hmm, émit-elle sur un ton las.

Elle aurait voulu se lever brusquement et lui hurler au visage, que non, ça n'allait pas bien. Tout simplement parce qu'elle était affamée, frigorifiée, et que ses affaires souillées étaient éparpillées par terre, dans le froid. Seulement, elle n'avait pas la force de parler, et encore moins de bouger.

Le jeune homme remarqua son malaise et suivit son regard jusqu'à ses effets personnels.

C'était ce qu'il craignait : La couverture et le sac de couchage de son amie étaient inutilisables. Elle allait mourir de froid cette nuit si elle ne se couvrait pas un peu.

Bien décidé à ne pas laisser son amie grelotter toute la nuit sans rien faire, James s'assit tout près d'elle et partagea sa couverture avec la jeune femme. Il devait avouer qu'il appréhendait légèrement sa réaction, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser ainsi. La plupart du temps, c'était lui et Miaouss qui avaient besoin d'elle, mais rarement le contraire. C'était normal qu'il lui rende la pareille.

De son côté, Jessie le laissa approcher sans protester. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire, de toutes manières ? Lui ordonner de se garder pour lui sa couverture si chaude et si moelleuse ? Alors qu'elle avait tellement froid…

Une rafale glacée la fit frissonner encore davantage, malgré la couverture de James qu'elle avait sur les épaules. La jeune femme se recroquevilla légèrement et alla jusqu'à se blottir contre son ami. Par automatisme, elle s'était rapprochée de la source de chaleur la plus immédiate. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le froid qui lui engourdissait l'esprit ou pas, mais elle n'avait même pas réfléchit au fait que c'était contre son coéquipier qu'elle se trouvait à présent. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un peu plus de chaleur, et James était un vrai radiateur ambulant ce soir.

Le jeune homme resta pétrifié lorsqu'il sentit son amie se couler contre lui. Elle devait vraiment se sentir au plus mal pour se laisser aller de la sorte. En temps normal, face à une telle proximité, elle n'aurait pas hésité à le gifler avec violence, avant de l'envoyer balader.

James jeta un coup d'œil à son amie et roula des yeux. Oh et puis zut. Elle tremblait encore comme une feuille. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Doucement, il ouvrit son bras et attira Jessie à lui.

La jeune voleuse laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit le corps chaud de son ami contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, pendant qu'elle sentait qu'il réajustait la couverture autour d'eux.

Le jeune homme la regarda fermer les yeux et se détendit un peu. Au moins, quand elle dormait, il était sûr qu'elle n'allait pas le frapper.

Pendant ce temps, Miaouss les observait en s'amusant à jeter des bouts de bois dans le feu encore crépitant.

-Je n'avais encore jamais vu Jessie agir comme ça, fit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Si j'avais aussi froid qu'elle, moi aussi je ferais tout pour me réchauffer.

-La différence, c'est que Jessie, elle t'aurait envoyé promener, ricana Miaouss.

Le jeune homme reposa le regard sur sa protégée et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'accrochait toujours aussi fort à lui, mais il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle ne tremblait plus. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et semblait dormir profondément contre lui. Pour une fois, il avait l'impression d'être vraiment utile, même indispensable. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être le looser trouillard qui se cachait toujours derrière sa partenaire. Il se sentait aux commandes et c'était plutôt agréable, pour changer.

James resserra légèrement son emprise sur la jeune femme et répondit à Miaouss sans la lâcher du regard.

-Elle a son caractère, mais elle n'est pas si méchante, lui assura-t-il, dans un murmure.

-Mouais, ça c'est toi qui le dis, répliqua le chat pokémon sur un ton amer.

A cet instant, James sentit son amie remuer légèrement dans ses bras.

-Je vous signale que j'entends tout ce que vous dîtes, railla-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

James et Miaouss cessèrent tout de suite leur conversation et se regardèrent. Ils étaient aussi surprit l'un que l'autre de constater qu'en réalité, Jessie était réveillée. Notamment parce que les seuls moments où elle était aussi discrète, c'était quand elle dormait.

De son côté, James eut un moment d'effroi. Si elle était réveillée, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il allait s'en prendre une ? Il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas « mal » d'être ainsi collé à Jessie, mais la jeune femme agissait souvent sous le coup de l'impulsion dans les situations gênantes. Il resta donc figé quelques secondes, n'osant plus bouger un muscle. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit Jessie pousser un bâillement sonore, avant de chercher une position plus confortable contre lui, il fut rassuré et se détendit. Elle semblait être à son aise dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, lui aussi se sentait plutôt bien. Le fait d'enlacer Jessie lui procurait une étrange sensation de chaleur et de bien-être. Bien sûr, il ressentait aussi un petit quelque chose lorsqu'ils se sautaient dans les bras, à l'approche d'un danger imminent, mais c'était vraiment différent.

En relevant la tête, James s'aperçut que Miaouss s'était lové dans son sac de couchage et tenait entre ses pattes une pelote de laine rouge. Le jeune homme sourit. Au moins, quand il s'amusait, il ne disait pas de bêtises, pensa-t-il. Cependant, le chat pokémon lui prouva bien vite qu'il avait tort lorsqu'il releva la tête vers lui, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

-On dirait que vous allez devoir dormir dans le même sac de couchage cette nuit, commença Miaouss sur un ton espiègle. Vous n'avez pas peur d'être trop serré ? S'amusa-t-il à demander.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, James accueillit plutôt bien la question et lui répondit avec nonchalance :

-Moi, tant que ça convient à Jessie, ça ne me dérange pas.

En entendant cela, la jeune femme afficha un petit sourire. Alors, il avait l'intention de veiller sur elle toute la nuit. C'était vraiment touchant, pensa-t-elle, émue. Elle était à moitié endormie et sentait son esprit divaguer, mais elle espérait se souvenir longtemps de cette sensation de sécurité qu'elle ressentait auprès de lui. Elle était paisible, confiante, et se sentait incroyablement importante. C'était d'ailleurs très bizarre, car en temps normal, James lui inspirait tout sauf la sécurité.

Mais Jessie mit cela sur le compte de son esprit ensommeillé et bailla une nouvelle fois, avant de remonter sa tête vers l'épaule de son ami. Elle se sentait bien contre lui, mais peinait à trouver une position confortable. Vivement qu'il se décide à aller dormir.

Au lieu de cela, elle entendit la voix criarde de Miaouss s'adresser à elle :

-Alors, Jessie, ça ne te dérange pas ? Railla-t-il.

-Hmm hmm, répondit-elle avec paresse.

James et Miaouss se jetèrent un nouveau coup d'œil.

-Tu crois que ça veut dire non ? Chuchota James à son ami pokémon.

-Non, je crois que ça veut dire oui, murmura Miaouss sur le même ton discret.

-Hmm… Ça veut dire non… Bande d'andouilles, marmonna Jessie.

Miaouss soupira et se retourna dans son lit, de façon à être dos à ses amis. Il ne cautionnerait pas ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Si jamais Jessie et James s'habituaient trop à partager le même lit, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer… Et puis il était beaucoup trop jeune pour être tonton ! Pensa-t-il dans un élan de panique.

De son côté, James était rassuré. Si elle avait accepté, alors cela voulait dire qu'elle ne le frapperait pas. En tout cas, pas cette nuit, grimaça-t-il.

Il sentit sa partenaire glisser contre lui. Cette fois, elle commençait vraiment à s'endormir, se dit-il en plissant les lèvres. Il repéra son sac de couchage dans la semi-obscurité, de l'autre côté du feu qui s'éteignait peu à peu, et murmura à Jessie :

-Jess, je vais dormir. Je t'emmène avec moi, comme ça tu n'auras pas froid.

La jeune femme bailla et voulu se dégager de son étreinte pour se lever, mais James l'en empêcha.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te porter, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Il distingua un léger « hm », et sentit son amie passer ses bras autour de son cou. A son tour, il passa délicatement ses bras sous elle et la souleva avec douceur. Le jeune homme n'avait pas beaucoup de force, mais Jessie n'était pas très lourde. Il le savait parce qu'il lui était souvent arrivé de devoir la remonter quand elle tombait dans leurs propres trous… Ou l'inverse… Bref, il savait qu'il était capable de l'amener jusqu'à destination.

Jessie remua légèrement. Ses pensées étaient si confuses… Etait-elle en train de se faire porter par James ? Non, impossible, il n'aurait jamais été assez fort… Et pourtant, elle était toujours accrochée à lui, et la terre semblait bouger tout autour d'eux. Ils passèrent près de Miaouss, et elle l'entendit grogner à leur intention :

-Et s'il vous plait, évitez de faire du bruit toute la nuit.

En entendant cela, James leva un sourcil. Pourquoi feraient-ils du bruit toute la nuit ? Mais il ne réfléchit pas d'avantage à la question, se disant que Miaouss devait surement parler dans son sommeil. La seconde d'après, il déposait délicatement Jessie dans son propre sac de couchage, avant de s'installer à côté d'elle et de les recouvrir de la couverture. Mais comme l'avait prédit Miaouss, au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait la fermeture éclair, l'espace dont ils disposaient s'amenuisait.

-Jess ? Je crois que je ne pourrais pas remonter la fermeture plus que ça, on est trop serré, chuchota-t-il avec anxiété.

Le jeune femme poussa un profond soupir et se rapprocha de lui, leur faisant gagner quelques centimètres.

-Oui, bonne idée ! fit-il avec un air enjoué.

Il réussit à remonter la fermeture éclair jusqu'au bout, puis tourna la tête vers sa protégée. Elle était allongée sur son épaule, et cela commençait à être un peu douloureux. Sans trop réfléchir, il ouvrit son bras pour le soulager, mais fut étonné lorsqu'il sentit son amie se coller à lui et poser une main possessive sur son torse. Après une longue hésitation, James enlaça sa compagne, en se répétant qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Il la serra avec tendresse contre lui, avant de partir avec elle pour le pays des rêves.

A SUIVRE…


	4. Réveil Difficile

**A/N : Gros bisous à Jez pour ses dessins trop magnifiques !  
**

Au petit matin, Jessie fut réveillée par la lumière du soleil qui éclaira son visage. L'esprit encore embrumé, elle bailla, remua légèrement, puis se blottit un peu plus contre la forme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas encore les idées assez claires pour réaliser que cette forme n'avait rien à faire là, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce qu'elle vit la ramena immédiatement à la réalité.

-James ? Souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

La jeune femme constata leurs positions et eut un vif mouvement de recul. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à dormir ensemble ? Ses souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé la veille étaient très flous. Elle fit tout de même un effort de mémoire, mais rien de plus ne lui apparut.

Soudain, Jessie resta paralysée. James venait de bouger. Elle tenta de se reculer, mais le sac de couchage était bien trop étroit pour cela. Elle l'entendit bailler. Aucun doute, il était réveillé. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle passe à l'offensive. Quoiqu'il se soit passé la veille, cela ne justifiait surement pas tout ceci. Elle releva la tête vers lui et s'apprêtait à lui hurler au visage ses quatre vérités, lorsque James joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite et se laissa faire. Il était si doux, et pourtant elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. C'était comme si… Toute la colère en elle était en train de fondre, remplacée par une chaude sensation de bonheur et d'apaisement. Elle profita de leur baiser pour se rapprocher jusqu'à reprendre sa position initiale, et James la serra de plus belle dans ses bras. Elle ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à continuer. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressentit d'aussi agréable.

Ce fut James qui mit fin à leur baiser en se reculant doucement.

-Bonjour mon cœur, tu as bien dormit ? Lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Encore essoufflée, Jessie le fixa avec un regard mêlé d'adoration et d'émerveillement. Plus rien en elle ne semblait normal, elle se sentait comme… lobotomisée, mais elle s'en fichait. Après ce baiser, James pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, elle doutait de trouver en elle le pouvoir de refuser.

Face au regard interrogateur du jeune homme, Jessie se souvint qu'il venait de lui poser une question. Elle eut un moment de panique, mais finalement, lui lança un grand sourire, avant de répondre :

-Heu… C'était quoi déjà la question ? Fit-elle sur un ton mi- rieur, mi- sérieux.

Son compagnon ne put s'empêcher de rire, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle répondit cette fois à son baiser avec beaucoup plus d'assurance. James faisait preuve d'une tendresse incroyable, et semblait la serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces. Au loin, la jeune femme distingua un cri paniqué, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le goût sucré de ses lèvres, allant jusqu'à passer machinalement la main dans ses cheveux si soyeux. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que…

-AAAAHHHH ! Je m'excuse ! Jessie, par pitié, arrête ! AAAHHHH ! Ça fait mal ! Hurlait James, paniqué.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour être complètement réveillée et se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir lui étaient également revenus. A l'évidence, le merveilleux moment qu'elle venait de vivre n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve qu'elle aurait tout simplement oublié dans quelques jours, comme tous les rêves.

Elle émit un profond soupir et se rendit compte que James n'avait pas arrêté de crier et la serrait désespérément, comme si ça allait lui faire lâcher prise. La jeune femme leva les yeux et réalisa que ses doigts s'étaient emmêlés dans les cheveux de son ami. Elle resta immobile en prenant garde de ne pas faire mal à son partenaire, et s'adressa à lui.

-James ! JAMES ! Ça suffit, arrête de hurler ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Le jeune homme stoppa net et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus mal. A ce moment, il relâcha la pression sur la taille de Jessie et fondit presque en larmes devant elle.

-Je suis désolé Jessie, ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, je te le jure. Je voulais seulement que tu n'aies pas froid cette nuit, alors j'ai… Mais tu sais…

Mais déjà, Jessie ne l'écoutait plus. Elle regrettait tellement le James de son rêve. Plein d'assurance, et si tendre et doux avec elle… Elle émit un nouveau soupir et regarda son ami s'agiter dans tous les sens pour s'excuser. Mais s'excuser de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire fait de si grave ? La jeune femme réfléchit quelques secondes. Il l'avait peut-être embrassé dans son sommeil ? Alors son rêve n'était peut-être pas si fictif que cela ? Pour couper court à ses jérémiades, Jessie retira brusquement sa main des cheveux emmêlés de son ami.

-AAAïee ! Glapit-il.

Puis, il capta son regard et ajouta avec sincérité :

-Je suis désolé, Jessie.

James baissa ensuite les yeux pour fuir son regard, rouge de honte.

Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire de si grave ? Se demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Bien sûr, il l'avait emmené dans son sac de couchage, mais elle n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Il voulait juste la protéger.

A cette pensée, on put voir un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Finalement, le vrai James valait bien celui de son rêve, pensa-t-elle, songeuse.

Cependant, la jeune femme reprit vite ses esprits et se recula un peu de son ami, avant de lui relever le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-James, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton grave.

James lui lança un regard intrigué. Si elle le lui demandait, alors cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas fâchée… Ou alors qu'elle voulait qu'il confesse sa faute jusqu'au bout, se dit-il avec une grimace.

-Je… Je t'ai emmené dans mon sac de couchage, je… J'ai enlevé nos bottes et nos gants pour qu'on se sente plus à l'aise et… Je t'ai pris dans mes bras pendant la nuit.

-QUOI ? S'indigna la jeune femme.

-Désolé… Répéta son ami en baissant à nouveau la tête.

-Attends, c'est pour ÇA que tu me hurle dans les oreilles depuis 10 minutes ?

-Non, je hurlais parce que tu m'as réveillé en me tirant les cheveux ! Se défendit James.

-Mais je rêvais, pauvre andouille ! Je ne me souviens même pas t'avoir tiré les cheveux !

James marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il était rassuré, Jessie ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, en fin de compte. Enfin, pas pour ça. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas « mal » ce qu'il faisait, se félicita-t-il intérieurement. Cependant, en relevant les yeux, le jeune homme constata que son amie avait toujours l'air contrariée.

-Et tu rêvais de quoi ? Demanda-t-il, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

-ÇA TE REGARDE ? Répliqua-t-elle immédiatement, sur la défensive.

Et voilà comment tout avait commencé. Il y avait eu ce rêve, suivit par de nombreux autres, et cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'elle rêvait sans arrêt de James.

A SUIVRE…


	5. Quand le rêve devient réalité

**A/N : Encore un gros bisou à Jez pour la bêta-lecture 3 J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, d'autant qu'il est plus long que les autres :P**

La jeune femme bailla et regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait encore nuit noire. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, et elle distingua les silhouettes de ses deux amis endormis un peu plus loin.

Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir près des cendres encore chaudes de leur petit feu de camp. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'essayer de se rendormir. Rêver de James une fois par nuit était déjà assez perturbant, alors deux… Elle soupira et ralluma machinalement un petit feu devant elle. Elle était vraiment troublée. Dans ses rêves, James était si parfait avec elle, que parfois elle ne voulait même plus se réveiller. Tantôt il était très entreprenant, et tantôt il la traitait avec une tendresse et une douceur à tomber. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir passer l'éternité aux côtés de son amant, son amour, son James.

Elle sourit à cette idée, se disant qu'elle ferait bien d'arrêter les films à l'eau de rose et se surprit à contempler les étoiles, songeuse. En y repensant elle aurait bien voulu que le vrai James la considère de la même manière, même rien qu'une fois, juste pour voir si ça lui faisait la même chose. Mais jamais il n'oserait. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi le ferait-il ?

La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. Elle se retourna et aperçut James qui avançait dans sa direction. La lumière du feu avait dû le réveiller. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le regardant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-James, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? L'interrogea Jessie sur un ton las.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, tu sais, répliqua son ami sur un ton léger.

La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était de devoir se confronter à James, alors que quelques minutes auparavant, elle était en train de faire toutes sortes de choses avec lui.

Jessie resta donc silencieuse et releva la tête vers le ciel étoilé. James lui laissa quelques minutes de répit, mais finit par ajouter :

-Ne te vexe surtout pas, mais je te trouve un peu bizarre en ce moment, et je t'avoue que ça m'inquiète un peu.

Jessie tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un pauvre sourire. Il était tout de même mignon, toujours à s'inquiéter pour elle.

Soudain, une folle idée lui vint à l'esprit : Et si elle lui disait tout ? Son image de chef forte et invulnérable en prendrait certes un coup, mais peut-être que cela l'aiderait à ne plus rêver de lui. Peut-être pourrait-il dire ou faire quelque chose qui l'aiderait à ne plus penser sans arrêt à lui… A eux… Elle ferma les yeux et émit un petit soupir. Non, c'était James, il ne fallait pas en attendre autant de sa part. Et pourtant, plus elle y pensait, et plus elle trouvait l'idée séduisante.

Comme elle restait silencieuse, James l'interpella à nouveau.

-Jessie ? Fit-il en posant la main sur son épaule.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et se décida. Ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer, et connaissant James, il était trop gentil pour se moquer ou se servir contre elle de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire.

-James, la vérité, c'est que depuis quelques temps, je fais des rêves… Très étranges… Et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, hésita-t-elle.

-Ah oui ? Moi aussi je fais des rêves étranges en ce moment, hier je me suis fait courser par un Rafflésia avec la tête de Jezabelle, tu imagines ? J'ai eu la peur de…

-James… Soupira-t-elle.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Il allait peut-être paniquer, ou s'imaginer des choses, si elle lui disait tout.

Cependant, elle fut coupée dans le fil de ses pensées par James, qui se reprit tout de suite.

-Excuse-moi, vas-y, raconte-moi ce qui te tracasse.

-C'est que… C'est assez embarrassant… Hésita-t-elle.

-Jess, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Jessie hocha la tête. Il était vrai que James était son meilleur ami, et quoi qu'il se passe, ils seraient toujours gagnants s'ils se parlaient franchement, au lieu de faire semblant.

Ainsi, elle lui raconta tout, depuis la nuit pendant laquelle ils avaient partagé son sac de couchage jusqu'à ce soir. Elle essaya de ne pas trop rentrer dans les détails, mais plus elle se confiait à lui, plus elle avait envie de continuer. C'était comme si un énorme poids se retirait doucement de sa poitrine. James n'avait rien dit jusque-là, et s'était contenté de hocher la tête, la mâchoire pendante. Il n'y croyait pas, Jessie rêvait vraiment de lui… Comme ça ? Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était le fait qu'elle ait trouvé le courage de tout lui avouer. Jessie ne manquait pas de courage, oh ça non, mais sa fierté l'empêchait souvent d'agir comme elle l'aurait vraiment voulu.

Quand la jeune femme eut fini son récit, un silence s'installa entre eux. James se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire pour détendre l'atmosphère, et Jessie commençait à s'en vouloir d'avoir tout déballé aussi facilement. Finalement, ce fut James qui prit la parole.

-En effet, ça explique bien des choses, fit-il, pensif.

Cependant, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, et il demanda à son amie :

-Mais dis-moi, le James de tes rêves, il te traite décemment au moins ? Sinon, j'irais lui casser la figure, moi, ajouta-t-il en cognant significativement son poing dans sa main.

Jessie ne put s'empêcher de rire. Son James à elle était définitivement tout aussi adorable. La seule différence, finalement, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas le même genre de relation. Soudain, une pensée la frappa : Et si jamais un jour, ils partageaient une relation similaire, serait-elle aussi heureuse ? Elle pourrait aussi être horriblement déçue, et attendre un sentiment qui ne viendrait pas toute sa vie sans oser le lui dire. Mais la jeune femme se refusait à le croire. S'il y avait un être au monde capable de lui faire goûter au bonheur, c'était bien James.

En lui jetant un coup d'œil, elle se souvint qu'il attendait toujours sa réponse, et le rassura tout de suite.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, fit-elle dans un éclat de rire.

Elle lui était infiniment reconnaissante d'avoir réussi à détendre l'atmosphère, car ce sujet lui pesait vraiment sur le cœur, et elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait pouvoir gérer ce problème avec lui. Mais en prenant cela à la rigolade, il lui avait fourni une parfaite diversion pour continuer à se confier, l'air de rien.

-Il est très gentleman, plutôt protecteur, et il est incroyablement sensible et attentionné.

En entendant cela, James baissa la tête. Alors elle était mieux dans ses rêves avec « son » James imaginaire qu'avec lui ? A l'entendre, c'était presque ça. Elle avait même les yeux qui s'illuminaient lorsqu'elle parlait de lui. Le jeune homme soupira. Inutile de le nier, il était jaloux. Jaloux de… Lui-même, pensa-t-il sarcastiquement.

Cependant, son cœur s'allégea lorsqu'il entendit Jessie ajouter :

-Il me fait un peu penser à toi, parfois.

Lorsqu'elle vit son sourire, Jessie sut qu'elle l'avait touché au cœur. Il semblait irradier de bonheur, et son teint commençait à virer à l'écarlate. Finalement, elle se dit que cette conversation n'avait plus rien de si effrayant, et continua :

-Quand je suis avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment spéciale, et c'est tellement agréable, si tu savais, James… Lui confia-t-elle, rêveuse.

A ces mots, le jeune homme se renfrogna à nouveau. Quand elle parlait ainsi de son rêve, elle paraissait tellement comblée, tellement heureuse, c'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir ne lui suffirait jamais. Comme s'il n'était pas à la hauteur de lui procurer un peu de bonheur. En y repensant, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait à lui offrir, se dit-il avec un air penaud. Il tenait énormément à elle, ça il le savait, mais il n'avait jamais su définir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle. De toute façon, avec la quantité de travail en retard qu'ils avaient, il préférait ne pas trop y penser, sinon ça allait lui torturer l'esprit à tel point qu'il ne serait plus bon à rien. La gorge serrée, il peina à lui demander :

-A… Alors, ça veut dire que tu préfères être avec lui qu'avec moi ? Et Miaouss, se reprit-il tout de suite.

Il redoutait énormément la réponse qui allait suivre. Cela paraissait évident qu'elle préférait être avec lui, vu la façon dont elle en parlait. Mais il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

-Q… Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! S'offusqua en réponse la jeune femme. Seulement, c'est différent, et je ne peux pas nier que c'est agréable, expliqua-t-elle.

-Alors tu es quand même heureuse avec moi ? Et Miaouss, se reprit-il à nouveau.

Jessie lui offrit un large sourire. Evidemment qu'elle était heureuse avec eux. Comment pouvait-il en douter une seule seconde ? Si elle n'était pas bien avec eux, il y a déjà longtemps qu'elle serait partie, et ces satanés rêves n'y changeraient rien.

La jeune femme se tourna alors complètement vers son compagnon et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-James, bien sûr que je suis heureuse avec toi, souffla-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. Et Miaouss, ajouta-t-elle vivement en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Face à l'embarras de son amie, James ne put retenir un petit éclat de rire et plongea dans ses yeux un regard affectueux, qui eut pour effet d'agrandir encore le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle voulait certainement s'en cacher, mais ces rêves semblaient déjà avoir changé quelque chose dans leur relation de tous les jours. Il la connaissait si bien que cela semblait évident. Par exemple, s'ils avaient eu cette conversation quelques semaines auparavant, Jessie lui aurait sans aucun doute crié dessus, lui disant qu'il était stupide et que c'était EVIDENT qu'elle se sentait bien avec eux.

D'un côté, il était plutôt soulagé de voir que Jessie était plus douce et plus agréable, mais de l'autre, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle change pour de mauvaises raisons, ça il en était sûr, et il redoutait justement que ce soit le cas. Avec tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, c'était normal qu'inconsciemment, cela modifie le regard qu'elle avait sur lui. De plus, cette situation était sûrement très dure à gérer pour elle. La nuit, c'était comme s'ils étaient ensemble, et dès son réveil, elle devait agir comme si de rien n'était. Cela devait vraiment être difficile à vivre.

Il baissa les yeux vers le petit feu crépitant et serra les mains de Jessie dans les siennes, en leur infligeant de douces caresses. C'était un moment assez gênant pour lui et il ne pouvait se résoudre à soutenir son regard. Cependant, il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Soudain, une idée le frappa.

-Je me demande comment ça fait…

-Quoi ?

-De t'embrasser.

A ces mots, Jessie rougit violemment et baissa la tête à son tour. Et voilà ce que c'était que d'être sincère avec quelqu'un. Maintenant, il voulait profiter de la situation pour l'embrasser, et peut-être même plus ! Se dit-elle avec horreur. Cependant, lorsqu'elle réalisa que son teint avait également viré à l'écarlate, qu'il avait lâché ses mains et semblait fuir son regard par tous les moyens possible, elle fut rassurée. C'était James, il avait sûrement encore parlé sans réfléchir. Elle se radoucit alors, et répondit sur un ton léger :

-Moi je sais, se moqua-t-elle, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

Gagné. Il venait de relever les yeux vers elle, et répliqua tout de suite :

-Mouais, c'était pas vraiment moi. Moi au moins, je t'aurais demandé en mariage avant de te faire toutes ces choses, je suis un VRAI gentleman.

Mais en voyant les yeux de son amie s'agrandir avec une expression stupéfaite, James réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et ramena vivement les mains à sa bouche en marmonnant des excuses incompréhensibles. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Jessie ne lui en voulait pas quand il avait parlé de s'embrasser, cela lui avait redonné confiance, et il s'était laissé aller à dire tout le fond de sa pensée.

Et voilà qu'à présent, il se retrouvait dans l'une des situations les plus embarrassantes qu'il ait jamais connu. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot et se surprit même à penser que de toutes façons, Jessie ne méritait sans doute pas d'épouser un nul comme lui.

De son côté, la jeune femme était sur un petit nuage. Oh, bien sûr, elle se doutait qu'il avait ENCORE parlé sans réfléchir, peut-être sous le coup de la jalousie, mais il était tellement adorable… Au final, ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant présent était très proche de ce qu'elle ressentait dans ses rêves. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et elle se sentait importante et même aimée. A cet instant, elle sut que James était le bon. Elle n'y avait jamais réfléchit auparavant, mais à présent, elle était sûre et certaine que leurs destins étaient étroitement liés. C'était un sentiment indescriptible. Ses rêves, l'attitude si protectrice de James en toutes circonstances… Elle savait.

Cependant, la jeune femme se refusa d'engager le sujet avec James avant qu'il ne soit prêt. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il allait paniquer, transpirer, balbutier, pour ensuite s'enfuir. Pour dire la vérité, elle-même ne savait pas comment elle réagirait. Elle préféra donc laisser de côté ce sujet épineux. Avec de la chance, tout se produirait si naturellement qu'ils n'auraient même pas à en parler.

Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage de Jessie. Elle ne pouvait pas précipiter les choses, mais elle pouvait quand même laisser à James le loisir de décider. Ainsi, elle releva la tête vers lui, et lui avoua d'une petite voix innocente :

-Tu sais, maintenant que tu le dis, moi aussi je me demande comment ça fait, en vrai.

Ce fut au tour de James d'afficher une mine stupéfaite. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une seule seconde que Jessie puisse un jour lui dire ce genre de chose, et de surcroît en étant aussi directe.

Néanmoins, une étrange chaleur lui réchauffa la poitrine lorsqu'il réalisa que son amie ne le trouvait donc pas aussi repoussant qu'elle le laissait penser en temps normal. Peut-être même à la hauteur du James de son rêve. C'était le moment ou jamais de lui prouver qu'il valait mieux que cette pâle copie de lui-même, se dit-il. Il prit une grande inspiration, capta le regard de son amie, et à ce moment, tout son corps se bloqua. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire ce qu'il avait en tête. C'était beaucoup trop soudain. Que se passerait-il si jamais elle avait juste dit ça comme ça ? Elle le giflerait, l'insulterait et se tiendrait loin de lui pendant des mois. Elle penserait sans doute qu'il aurait profité d'elle et trahit sa confiance. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Finalement, il chassa ces sombres pensées et se contenta de dire :

-T… Tu veux qu'on essaye ? Demanda-t-il timidement en s'efforçant de bégayer le moins possible.

Voilà, ils y étaient. Une vague d'appréhension traversa la jeune femme. Elle avait tendu une perche à James, qu'il avait habilement attrapé. Mais maintenant que c'était à elle de décider, toute sa confiance en elle s'envola. Et s'ils faisaient une erreur ? Et si c'était trop tôt ? Et si ses sentiments avaient été altérés par ces fameux rêves. Pouvait-elle faire encore confiance à son jugement pour prendre la bonne décision ?

Elle n'avait pas envisagé de devoir prendre la décision finale. Elle pensait que James se serait déjà jeté sur ses lèvres à l'heure qu'il était, comme dans ses rêves. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas eu à réfléchir et se serait laissé aller dans ses bras, comme dans ses rêves.

Seulement, le vrai James et elle n'avaient pas passé le cap, et il la respectait tellement qu'il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Soudain, elle prit conscience de quelque chose : Pendant tous ces rêves, elle ne rêvait pas d'un autre James, elle rêvait de ce qui se passerait s'ils étaient ensemble. Ce qui voulait dire que le James de ses rêves et le vrai n'étaient pas si différents.

Sans réfléchir davantage, elle plongea son regard dans celui de James et hocha timidement la tête.

Le jeune homme crut que son cœur allait lâcher lorsqu'il vit son amie hocher doucement la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de la conduite à tenir. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il l'embrasse, mais son manque d'expérience lui faisait défaut. Il ressentait tellement de choses en même temps que cela lui paraissait difficile de faire ce qu'il fallait. La peur, l'excitation, l'appréhension, la gêne, mais surtout les sentiments pleins de tendresse qu'il avait pour elle. Il choisit de se focaliser sur ces sentiments et d'oublier tout le reste.

Sans la lâcher du regard, il posa une main sur sa joue. Il vit au fond de ses yeux combien elle avait l'air peu sûre d'elle. Mais cela ne le troubla pas plus que cela. Lui aussi était dans cet état, il était même sûr que cela se voyait sur sa figure. Afin d'abréger ce moment de doute, il l'attira doucement à lui et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes.

Jessie se laissa faire docilement. Elle sentait en elle une chaleur grandir et parcourir tout son corps, une fièvre qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Elle répondit à son baiser avec autant de tendresse que son compagnon. Emportée par l'émotion du moment, la jeune femme alla jusqu'à enrouler ses bras autour de James, qui fit bien vite de même. Enfin, son assurance était revenue, constata-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, leur baiser n'en devenait que plus langoureux et passionné. Toute trace d'appréhension avait à présent disparu pour le couple enlacé. Cependant, Jessie remarqua avec une pointe d'amusement que James n'osait pas se servir de sa langue. Sans doute n'avait-il jamais essayé. Elle raffermit donc son emprise sur lui, et lui fit découvrir à quel point un simple baiser pouvait devenir agréable.

Le jeune homme se raidit lorsqu'il sentit pour la première fois la langue de Jessie essayer de se frayer un passage entre ses lèvres. Mais il comprit bien vite le principe et y répondit avec encore plus de fougue. Quelques secondes plus tard, leur baiser se radoucit et leurs étreintes se firent plus tendres. Aucun des deux ne voulant briser ce moment, ils s'amusaient à s'infliger de petits baiser, jusqu'à se séparer complètement.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avec des yeux ébahis en reprenant leur souffle. Les deux compagnons étaient toujours très proches et ne s'étaient pas lâché les avant-bras.

Ce fut Jessie qui réagit la première.

-James, c'était…

La jeune femme chercha un moment ses mots, mais aucun de ceux qu'elle connaissait n'était assez fort pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. James remarqua tout de suite son malaise, malgré le regard émerveillé qu'ils partageaient.

-C'était… Merveilleux, tenta-t-il à son tour.

-Oui. C'était même magique, ajouta-t-elle, ayant retrouvé ses mots.

Mais l'embarras reprit bien vite ses droits, et ils se fuirent du regard. Cependant, James n'était pas décidé à laisser cette incroyable expérience derrière eux. Ainsi, il posa la question qui les torturait tous les deux.

-Jess, on recommencera, hein ?

A ces mots, la jeune femme releva immédiatement la tête vers lui et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Elle hocha la tête avec émotion et se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres, avec une telle violence qu'ils se retrouvèrent allongé dans l'herbe. Le couple continua ainsi à s'embrasser et se câliner pendant encore de nombreuses heures, jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Jessie était comblée. Son rêve était devenu réalité.

FIN


End file.
